


Just a Little Lovin'

by ChampagneSly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...early in the morning, beats a cup of coffee for starting out the day."</p>
<p>Kuroko persuades Kagami to stay in bed awhile longer, resulting in a little run-and-gun in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [szczepter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/gifts).



There was a leg thrown across his hips and five fingers twisted up in his hair in a valiant attempt to try to make him stay in bed just a little bit longer, but this morning, Kagami was determined not to be swayed by Kuroko’s best impression of a clinging sloth. Kuroko might have been temptingly warm and rumpled, but Kagami needed to be in the weight room in exactly one hour unless he wanted the Coach busting his balls for being late again.

“Lemme up,” Kagami said, peeling Kuroko’s hands off of him and steadfastly ignoring the way Kuroko managed to convey his displeasure without a single change in facial expression.

“Five more minutes.”

Kagami shook his head and flicked Kuroko’s chin, hoping to convince him to remove it from his shoulder. “Nope. Gotta get to practice, so don’t go giving me any shit about being cold in an empty bed or Nigou needing to be walked.”

“But it is is cold when you aren’t here,” Kuroko said, matter of factly, digging his chin deeper into Kagami’s shoulder.

“So get a blanket.”

“Despicable,” Kuroko sighed, his disappointed mouth breathing warm and soft against Kagami’s throat.

“Bullshit. You’re the one always trying to make me late,” Kagami reasonably pointed out, swinging one leg down from the bed so his toes brushed the cold wood floor.

The  shifting of the thigh draped across Kagami’s waist was the only warning he had before Kagami had a lap full of Kuroko, who made his intentions _very very_ clear with the shimmying of his ass.

Despite Kuroko’s obviousness, Kagami felt it was important to at least express some form of protest, shouting, “What the hell, bastard!,” even as his hands splayed beneath Kuroko’s shirt (which had been his shirt once upon a time, before Kuroko claimed it as his own) and his cock got very veryinterested in the proceedings.

“Stay,” Kuroko said, bending down to kiss the arch of Kagami’s straining neck.

“Ugh,” Kagami protested valiantly, turning his head into the pillow and definitely not pushing his hips up to grind his cock against Kuroko. “Don’t you have to go to work? A room full of kids you need to bother more than me?”

“Yes. But they’ll wait.” Kuroko’s hand slipped into Kagami’s boxers, two fingers circling the tip and stroking up. Kagami groaned, dug his fingers into Kuroko’s waist and wavered on the edge of control. Kuroko smiled and slid his palm down, down, down, until he was brushing Kagami’s balls. Kagami closed his eyes and bit his lip. Kuroko kissed his cheek and whispered, “Run and gun, Taiga. Show me how we do it.”

_He shoots and he scores_ , Kagami thought as he sucked Kuroko’s bottom lip between his teeth and flipped them over. Kuroko’s back hit the mattress, his breath rushing from his lungs into Kagami’s groaning mouth. He pushed his hands into Kuroko’s hair and pushed his body between the easy spread of Kuroko’s knees, pinned him down and kissed him until Kuroko’s lips were stung the same hot, angry red as Kagami’s cheeks.

“I’ll show you,” Kagami said, tearing his mouth away from Kuroko’s stunned smile.

“Yes,” Kuroko said, breathless and soft, arms stretched over his head as he arched into the bow of Kagami’s chest and wound his legs around Kagami’s waist.

“You want it fast?”

Kuroko nodded in silent, trusting acquiescence. Kagami swallowed his sighs, licked the murmurs that rippled across his throat and  pushed his hands beneath Kuroko’s shirt. It was nothing, nothing at all to pull it up,  to wreck Kuroko’s pretty, pale, skin with wet, messy kisses and the scrape of his unshaven chin over the tremble of his stomach. Kuroko’s cock brushed against his cheek, heavy and flush.

Kagami paused with his fingers hooked beneath Kuroko’s boxers, pressed his lips to the sharp jut of Kuroko’s hip and asked, “You want it hard?”

Kuroko closed his eyes, licked his lips and spread his legs, held himself open for Kagami.

“I want you.”

One more moment, one more breath and there were no more clothes to separate the sweet, press of skin to skin. Kagami was in the Kuroko Zone, where all that mattered was the taste of his kiss, the way his body clenched hot and tight around his fingers when he pushed inside. It was impossible for Kagami to breathe like this, with beneath Kuroko him, his pretty little mouth breaking around dirty moans and demands for him, his knees shaking on Kagami’s shoulders, and his hips bearing down on Kagami’s fingers as if he can’t get enough.

Kagami didn’t hear the buzzing of Kuroko’s alarm, didn’t think about how he was going to be running to catch the train that would take him away from this bed, didn’t think about anything but how badly he wanted fuck Kuroko until they were both sticky and covered in come.

Kagami sat up, held Kuroko’s ankles and pulled his legs apart as he pushed his cock inside, watching Kuroko take him inch by inch until Kagami’s thighs were flush against Kuroko’s ass. Kuroko’s eyes fluttered open and closed as Kagami bent him over double to kiss Kuroko’s parted lips. Kagami cupped the back of his head and kissed him as hard as they fucked. Kuroko arched and moaned beneath the weight of Kagami’s body, pushed up into each in-out pull of Kagami’s cock.

“Fuck, look at you,” Kagami said, biting Kuroko’s ear and reaching down to wrap a hand around Kuroko’s dick. “Taking it like you can’t get enough.”

“Never enough.” Kuroko tightened around him, arched up from the bed to bare his throat to Kagami’s teeth.

“Like you can’t even wait.” Kagami fucked into him a little harder, a little deeper, sweetening the deal with the twist of his wrist and the slide of his thumb over Kuroko’s cock. “Making me late because you just need it so damned bad.”

“Yes.” Kuroko’s eyes opened, as wide and shameless as the spread of his legs around Kagami’s body. “I need you.”

_‘_ _Game, set, match,_ ’  Kagami thought as he watched his dick slip in and out of Kuroko’s ass before bending down to kiss Kuroko’s embarrassing, too honest mouth.

Kuroko reached for him, took his shaking hands from his messy hair to wind his arms around Kagami’s neck and push desperately into the circle of Kagami’s fist around his cock. Kagami held him down, held him safe within the curl of his arm and showed him how good it was to run-and-gun in bed, racing against the clock and the intrusion of real life. Kuroko spilled his sighs into the crook of Kagami’s neck, littered his throat with mindless kisses that Kagami knew he’d carry with him all day like little mementos of Kuroko’s morning stubbornness.

He was going to be late and the coach was going to tear him a new one, but Kuroko was so close and Kagami couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than to feel the way Kuroko’s body tensed around his cock as Kuroko came over his fingers. He was going to have to face his teammates with scratches down his arms and marks on his skin, but Kagami knew that he’d endure almost anything to fuck Kuroko like this, hard and fast and desperate until he came deep inside.

He was going to have to skip breakfast and run for the train, but Kagami knew he’d come home to Kuroko’s silently apologetic welcome and go to sleep with Kuroko at his side.

Kuroko murmured his name, turned his face away from Kagami’s heaving shoulders. Kagami tumbled them both to the tangled, messy sheets and deliberately didn’t look at the clock.

“Idiot,” Kagami said, turning into Kuroko’s searching kiss, “You have me.”


End file.
